


Will you accept me?

by Ouhoh



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Always open for advice on my writing!, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'll try my best, Idk what to put here this is my first fic, Love/Hate, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouhoh/pseuds/Ouhoh
Summary: Ann starts her University, she has to move out from living with her sister Elizabeth to live in an appartment attached to her new University with a new roommate (winkwink) which isn't all too welcoming and kind to her.





	Will you accept me?

It was a cold summer morning. Ann put her last bag in the car as she smiled slightly to her sister who was opening the side door of the car, stepping in to start the engine. Ann sighed and her smile dissapeared right when Elizabeth didn’t see her again. She closed the car with a loud thud and stepped in the passenger’s seat.

’Ready?’

Elizabeth asked and took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Ann nodded and gave her another smile as Elizabeth nodded and drove the car forwards from it’s spot parking spot. Ann looked into the mirror to see her former house dissapear as they drove further away. She was going to University and because it’s so far away she has to live there now and share her new apartment with a roommate. She hates meeting new people and she’s extremely anxious of who she’s getting to live with for a long period. She’s used to privacy when she lived with Elizabeth. She had her own room and her own private space to let her mind get some rest. As her thoughts went on and on, Elizabeth seemed to notice  
‘You’re gonna be alright Ann’ she said looking over to her. Ann’s bubble was popped to reality when she heard her sister talk and she noticed they were already driving for quite a while. She sighed  
‘I know..’ came out and she popped her elbow on the window and stared outside for the rest of the ride, not wanting to talk any more about it. 

\----

Ann stepped out of the car and took the massive building in. It actually looked great and it reminded her a bit of Hogwarts which made her smile slightly. She saw lots of others arriving for their (most likely) first time, or back from their summer holidays. 

Come on Ann, it’s not that bad. You’re not the only one new here, you’re gonna have fun and meet new people.

A little voice in her head tried to keep her calm and she was willing to listen to it before another bashed those thoughts through the other

*What if they are mean, or they are gonna bully you. What if they already know everyone around and you’re gonna be an outcast, they are not gonna like you. You’re a geek and a nerd and no one likes that. You’re going to have a terrible time here, you can just go home and no one will miss you.*

She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the little war that was going on inside her head and when she felt a hand touch her shoulder she opened her eyes again and saw her sister reaching out and stroking her back slightly. She knew all too well the struggles her sister has. ’Come on Ann’ she mumbled and pushed her lower back a bit to get her to walk ’Let’s get your stuff out’. Elizabeth lifted her bags out of the trunk and put it all together so Ann could carry it herself if she took the elevator. Ann was staring down, fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes and the strong lump in her throat that made her want to sob and cry, clinging to her sister, begging her to take her back home, but she stayed strong. Her eyes met other watery eyes and she pulled her big sister into a tight hug, putting her face into her neck to hide her tears and her soft sobs finally coming out. ‘You’re gonna be fine, Ann. I believe in you, and if there’s anything at all, you can always call me no matter what and I’ll be here’ her sister mumbled and pulled back stroking a few tears from her porcelain-like skin. She leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled. ‘Be good, and call me tonight.’ She said and gave her hand a squeeze. Ann nodded with a sniff and watched as her sister stepped inside the car after she blew an air kiss to her and drove away. She sighed shakily and took her bags as she slowly wandered towards the main entrance of the massive, absolutely massive, building. It was beautiful from the inside, quite dark and fancy, with a huge chandelier at the top of the lobby. She walked towards the two women seated behind desks giving out information and room keys to all new students. ’H-Hello, ehrm I’m new here and I’m looking for my room’ Ann stuttered, the kind lady smiled at her with warm eyes ‘Welcome to LightCliffe Unitversity dear, What’s your name?’ she asked and was typing in something on the computer. ’W-Walker.. Ann Walker’ she said while fumbling with one of her rings on her index finger. ‘Ahh yes, Miss Walker, Your roommate hasn’t checked in yet but take your time unpacking and making the place a bit cozier if you like! You’re staying in Appartmet 608’ she said and opened a box while looking for the key. ’Here you are’ she said and gave Ann a key and a booklet with extra information about the apartment and rules. ‘Well, you’re going to go to the left and take the elevator all the way up to 10, you’re lucky because you’ll have amazing view on top!’ she winked and continued ‘Then you walk almost all the way towards the end of the corridor and find your appartment there’ Ann nodded and smiled ‘T-thank you’ she said and took her bags and rolled them towards the elevator. Her heartbeat has slowed down a bit and she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes while waiting for the elevator to come. A conversation in the distance took her attention. A low voice arguing with a higher voice. ‘No Marian, I’m not going to share my room, I’ve already done that last year and you know what happened’ a dark haired woman hissed towards the other. ‘Well if you didn’t mess up your whole year you would’ve at least made some progress, I mean our aunt needs you, and father. You keep messing up and it will take even longer to get back now you have to do your junior year again’ the other woman hissed back while glaring at the other, taller woman. ‘Anne, you need to take some responsibility, you’re the older sister and all you do is avoid things’ Marian said to the other woman, named.. Anne? Anne glared at her and scoffed and started looking around the lobby for distraction. The dark haired woman's eyes met with Ann's light blue ones and Ann quickly looked away and just as she could hear their conversation continue the door of the elevator opened. Ann sighed in release, it felt like she was caught red handed while she didn’t even do anything, but the intense stare the other women gave her made her heart beat faster again. With shaky hands she pushed the button 10. The elevator pinged and closed the doors and slowly went up, it made some stops on it’s way up but it wasn’t bothering her, as long as she was away from the busy lobby, and those dark brown eyes. She slowly strolled down the hallway with her bags and finally found her apartment. She opened the dark brown door with her golden baroque key and smiled as she walked in. It was quite a big apartment she walked right into the living room, a small fireplace, a luxury she had as being completely on the top floor, was surrounded by a cozy dark brown couch and two chairs. A fluffy white round carpet was layed underneath the furniture and a glass table with dark brown wooden legs was in the center. A small kitchen was beneath the living room, all in the same style, very fancy. Around a massive window next to the couch and the chairs, was surrounded by a bookcase filled with old books covering the whole wall all the way to the kitchen. Towards the back were three wooden doors again. The one on the right lead to the bathroom, it had a bath, a shower, a toilet and a big washing table with a huge mirror that had lights surrounding it. The door next to it was a bedroom, and the other door lead to another bedroom. She sighed in relief, she had some privacy at last. She opened a bedroom door and dragged with the little energy she had left, all of her bags inside and threw them on the ground as she fell on the bed and sighed again. She checked her phone for the time, 3 in the afternoon already, when she suddenly heard the door creak and her heart started racing again. A frustrated noise came afterwards and some boots made their way over towards her door. She suddenly saw a dark-haired woman with the same intense dark brown eyes peak at her through the door opening. ‘Well well well’ the other woman mumbled leaning her hip at the door smoothly. Ann quickly sat up straight and looked at her ’Oh- Ehrm-‘ she stumbled and felt her face go red, she stood up and stretched out her arm while walking towards the other but tripped over the bags she already had forgotten. The other woman-Anne, stared at her and as a reflex caught her in her strong arms. Ann gave a breathy laugh and got even more red as she looked up and met eyes with dark ones, expression not readable. She straightened and stretched her arm out again 'I'm Ann.. Ann Walker, your r-roommate' and slowely she saw her eyes trail down to see her stretched out arm with her hand to shake. Anne grinned and after what felt as an eternity she finally took her hand in a strong grip ’Anne Lister’s the name’ the other woman mumbled ‘I suppose you’re stuck with me for a while’

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever, I absolutely love all fics created for GJ and I wanted to try to make my own. IF IT SUCKS PLS TELL ME, Also you can give me advice or tell me how to fix things. I tend to not find the exact words I'm looking for because Enlgish isn't my mother tongue but I am giving it a shot!


End file.
